cereal
by fantasiedreamar
Summary: demeter gets angry, guess what their puishment will be? T for a naughty word


**got this idea in my head and wrote it out a few weeks ago but never could be bothered to publish it.**

**this is not my best piece of work just to warn you...**

Nico took deep breaths in and out. Oh gods how he hates Persephone right now.

"Why are you looking at me like that you disrespectful imbecile" Persephone sneered

"Oh are we getting onto big words now!" Nico snapped looking down at his soggy cereal.

Nico was in the underworld sitting by his father's black marbled table with his step mother, Demeter and his father who looked like he wanted to rip his hair out.

"Come here you brat!" Persephone slammed her hands down on the table causing her cereal to tip over.

"Oh no the cereal!" Shouted Demeter scooping up her precious brand flakes.

Nico got up not wanting to be a part of Persephone's wrath, and shadowed travelled to camp. His last sight was of Demeter seething at him. Probably because he didn't touch his cereal.

Nico woke up in his cabin. He must of shadow travelled here, great. Getting up from his black silked bed Nico went to the bathroom to get a shower, smelling like cereal from the previous day.

Nico walked out of his cabin; hair damp wearing his favourite skull shirt Nico walked towards the dining pavilion.

Upon arriving Nico saw that the whole of camp half-blood was eating cereal, he also noticed that Demeter was walking around checking everyone was eating it.

"Ah Nico di Angelo!" Demeter drawled out pacing towards him. Aware of everyone looking at him Nico stepped back, only to hit a tree.

"What the..." Nico said turning to face the tree that popped up in the middle of the pavilion.

"Persephone!" Demeter shouted as her daughter walked out of the shadows.

"What mother" she asked so innocently it made Nico want to vomit on her flower bed.

"What are you doing here?" Demeter asked looking at Nico then had her beloved daughter.

"Oh shit" Nico grumbled as Persephone stalked towards him, bowl of cereal in her hand.

"Darling mother I've come to teach my sweet" at this point Nico was ready to hurl" sweet step son some manners"

"Shouldn't you be teaching that to yourself?" Nico bit back causing everyone in the room to close their eyes, fully expecting Nico to become pulverised.

"Watch your manners young boy" Persephone argued.

"I thought I didn't have any?" Nico retorted with a childlike innocents. Persephone growled as she closed the distance between them. "What you gunna do kiss me?" Nico snorted. Persephone jumped back surprised at the comment that fell out of Nico's mouth.

"What did you just say?" Persephone quietly asked plants erupting from the floor. Nico bent down and picked a buttercup.

"What you gunna do?" He to taunted waving the yellow flower in her face "See if I like butter"

"Enough!" Screeched Demeter holding the now soggy cereal "look at what you two have done!" She gestured to all the Demi-gods who were still recovering from the fact that Nico and a goddess had a fall blown argument and no one got hurt. "My cereal my poor cereal!" She looked at Persephone and Nico who had their heads down knowing to well to never mess with an upset Demeter. "Now you to say sorry!"

Persephone made a noise of protest. "Na ah ah!" Demeter scolded waving her finger at them both "apologise" Nico and Persephone looked at each other, Nico was fully aware that everyone was staring at him.

"But..." Nico complained

"But what! I'll tell your father that you kissed-" At the mention of Nico kissing someone his face turned Crimson and shouted out sorry which caused Demeter to stop with here threat. "don't say sorry to me young boy". Turning to Persephone he sighed

"Sorry" he muttered, nodding his head as Persephone returned he apology.

"Good now let's go back to the underworld and have some nice healthy cereal!" Demeter said beaming as a white light surrounded her taking her to hell.

"You got off lightly twerp" Persephone sneered.

"You got punished as well," Nico reminded rolling his eyes. Persephone hissed in response as she walked through the shadows to hades.

"Woooh man family squabbles?" Will asked. Sighing Nico clapped his hands and the bowls of cereals disappeared into the shadows.

"You don't know the half of it" Nico replied looking out into the crowd of amused but worried faces. "Pray that I don't get turned into a flower" Nico joked even though he was being deadly serious (no pun intended) still getting nightmares from when Persephone turned his into a daisy. Nico muttered a good bye before shadow traveling off to his father's realm praying to whoever god that will listen that he won't get turned into some sort of flower or tree.


End file.
